The objective of this project is the research and development of analytical techniques which are used to establish the structure and purity of new antitumor agents and their metabolites, determine physical and chemical properties of new anticancer drugs and study reaction mechanisms. Mass spectrometry, gas-liquid chromatography and the combination of these techniques is emphasized. Compounds of current interest are 5-azacytidine, alanosine, hydantoins, aldoximes and aziridinylquinones.